Christmas gift
by XenaLin
Summary: A oneshot story taking place around christmas. R&R please, please, please...


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or any names. Just the storyplot.**

The snow was falling outside, it was a total blizzard. Inside her mansion, Karen was sitting in front of a roaring fire. She looked into it, amazed by its movements, its colors and smell. It was the night before Christmas Eve and she was sitting alone at the moment, the love of her life was downstairs arranging for a light dinner. She was sitting on blanket on the floor, leaning back towards a sofa. On the blanket was a couple of lit candles, and a bottle of champagne. It was their anniversary. They had been married for a year at midnight during the night to Christmas Eve. Her hands were resting lightly on her swollen stomach, she was expecting any day now and she already knew that it was a boy. They hadn't yet picked a name since they couldn't decide on what to name him.

She started to lightly sing a lullaby to calm him down, since he was kicking a bit and her organs took most of the blows. It hurt a little, but she was so happy that she finally was pregnant. She had been through so many false alarms that she had started to think that she couldn't get pregnant.

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby _

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true _

She noticed that the movements inside her ceased a little. He had calmed down. She heard a faint sound and looked up towards the door. There he was, the love of her life, holding a tray.

"Sweetie, that was beautiful. I love that song" he smiled at her.

"Thanks honey" she said and blushed slightly.

He walked up to her and sat down the tray and then himself next to her. He put his hand on her stomach and felt a small kick and smiled even bigger.

"That's my boy" he said and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, that indeed he is" she smiled back and laid her hand on his cheek looking at him with such love in her eyes that he had to swallow hard.

He never thought that he would be married to a woman but here he was, married to the beautiful Karen, formerly known as Walker, and he was going to be a dad any day. That he could never imagine either.

"Ow" she winced.

"What?" he looked worried.

"Nothing, I think he just kicked my kidney out of place" she said and smiled.

He relaxed and started to put the plates of food on the blanket and pour the champagne into the glasses. Well, champagne and champagne, it was more of a soda for Karen since she didn't want to risk anything.

When he was done he sat down next to her again, laid his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek again.

"Have I told you that I love you today?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe you said that this morning" she answered, "but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"I love you Karen" he said and leaned in to kiss her lips.

First he just lightly brushed his lips against her, but soon he deepened it and let his hand go up to the back of her neck and let her hair out of its pin. His fingers entangled with her hair, her beautiful, silky, brown hair.

She put her hands on both sides of his face and kissed him deeply back. She loved it when his fingers were entangled with her hair.

When they parted for air he said:

"I love you Karen. I am so happy you wanted to marry me" he said.

"Oh Jackie" she let out a breath and said: "There's no one else that I'd rather be married too."

With that said he leaned in to kiss her again, one hand on her stomach and one in her hair. Her hands started on his chest but soon was wrapped around his neck.

They parted for air and looked into each others eyes.

"Maybe we should eat?" Karen said.

"Yeah, maybe" he answered.

They weren't moving but stayed put in the same position.

"Ow" Karen said again putting a hand on her stomach.

"Again? That kid has got to learn some manners, kicking his mothers kidneys out of place" Jack said and smiled.

"Jackie, I don't think that he's kicking. I think that he wants to get out" she said and looked at him with a slight pain in her eyes.

"Now?" he said stupidly.

"No, on Valentines Day, yes of course now, you dimwit" she said and held her stomach again, groaning.

Jack flew up and got her bag and carried it down to the limo and told the driver to go to the hospital, Karen's in labour.

Driver turned around and looked at him as if he was insane.

"Come on, come on, we're in a hurry" Jack said angrily.

"Pardon me, sir" driver said "but where is the mrs?"

Jack looked around and said:

"Oh shit."

With that he hurried up to the library where they'd been sitting. There she was, still in the same position but with a lot more pain.

"Jack, you idiot, you're not in labour" she shouted at him.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm so sorry" he said and looked like a reproved child.

He helped her up which wasn't easy. When she was up on her feet, he supported her with an arm around her waist and helped her walk. Every now and then she had to stop and brace herself for another contraction. They came close onto each other, which was unusual they thought. This kid was sure in a hurry to come out.

They somehow got down to the car and told the driver to go to the hospital.

"I'm sorry sir, mam, but it's snowing to hard. I can't see a thing out there. It's impossible for anyone to be out on the road now."

They both looked outside and sure enough, it was a full blizzard. Not a living thing was out on the streets. The lampposts were barely visible throught the thick snow.

Jack rubbed his face with his hand, but there was nothing he could do about it but to help Karen up again. He carried her this time, up to their bedroom and braced himself for what he must do. He must deliver his own son.

He got everything that he thought he could use and helped Karen get undressed. He changed the bed and sat down next to Karen and bathed her face with a wet cloth.

He prayed that he would do everything right and that everything was going to be alright.

"Come on Kare, push sweetheart, push" he said and sat down between her legs.  
He could see the head crowning and started to cry a little.

Half an hour later, Karen sat with her newlyborn son in her arms. Jack sat next to her with an arm around her shoulders and softly stroking a finger on his son's forehead. He was crying as well as Karen.

"Sweetie, he's beautiful. You're beautiful" he said and kissed her on the top of her head.

"He is, isn't he?" she said and smiled of happiness.

Their son was yawning and he blinked a couple of times with his azure blue eyes and fell asleep. He was tired of all the commotion, here he was just trying to get into the world and all these people were doing was crying and fussing about him.

"What shall we name him?" Jack said.

"I don't know, how about Sean Eric McFarland?" she answered.

"Sounds good to me" he said, leaned in and kissed her lips.

She sang her lullaby again and watched as their son fell asleep, knowing that he was loved and would always be loved.

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby _

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true _

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me _

_Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I? _

_If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why, can't I?_

_-------------------------------------------_

A/N I know I know that I said that my next story would be a story that took place in a past time, I just thought that I would do a oneshot story first. Hope you like it.


End file.
